1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for use with a memory card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, connectors for use with memory cards are available in various types. For example, one memory card has a locking recess in its side surface. Another memory card does not have such a locking recess in its side surface. If one attempts to connect such memory cards having different contours using one kind of connector, the used connector must have no locking mechanism, for the following reason. A connector having a locking mechanism locks a memory card having a locking recess by its locking pawls, thus preventing the card from coming off. On the other hand, where a memory card having no locking recess is inserted into such a connector, it is considered that the locking mechanism will be destroyed or the side surface of the memory card will be damaged, thus making the card unusable.
With a connector not having the aforementioned locking mechanism, however, it is impossible to make effective use of the contour of the memory card having a locking recess. Hence, there is the problem that it is not assured that the card is prevented from coming off.
In view of the foregoing problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide a memory card connector which has a locking function and permits both a memory card having a locking recess in its side surface and a memory card having no locking recess in its side surface to be inserted and withdrawn.
A connector according to the present invention achieves the above-described object and is used with a memory card having a one-end portion inserted from an opening portion. The connector can electrically connect the input/output interconnects of the card with an external circuit and lock the card. The connector has a connector body provided with a tapering guide groove extending perpendicular to the direction of slide. A slider is slidably mounted to the connector body via a coil spring to thereby form an alternate mechanism. A locking pawl is slidably fitted in the groove of the slider. The pawl is engaged in the tapering guide groove of the connector body via a guide pin. The pawl can engage a locking recess formed in one side surface of the memory card. A spring material is mounted to the slider and constantly biases the locking pawl inward. When the memory card is pushed in and the slider slides, the locking pawl engages the locking recess in the memory card. When the card is pushed out and the slider slides, the locking pawl comes out of the locking recess in the memory card.
According to the present invention, therefore, when the memory card having the locking recess is inserted, the locking pawl engages the locking recess and becomes locked. When a memory card having no locking recess is inserted, the locking pawl biased inward by the spring material is moved outward, thus accepting the memory card having no locking recess. Consequently, a connector is obtained with which memory cards with different shapes can be connected.
Even where the memory card having the locking recess is inserted, the locking pawl is merely biased by the spring member. Therefore, if the memory card is erroneously pulled out forcibly, the locking pawl is displaced outward. In consequence, the locking mechanism is not destroyed. The memory card is not damaged.
The memory card can be electrically connected with the connector in one push via the slider forming the alternate mechanism and the card is locked. Thus, the card is prevented from coming off. Furthermore, the slider is pushed back to its original position by the spring force of the coil spring by giving a push. Consequently, the memory card can be easily removed. Therefore, a connector is obtained which permits a memory card to be inserted and withdrawn easily and which provides convenience in use.
In one feature of the invention, the spring member can be a coil spring that gives a biasing force which rotates the locking pawl.
The present embodiment offers the advantage that the twisting force of the coil spring of the connector can be utilized and, therefore, the locking pawl can be biased with a desired biasing force even within a narrow space. The connector is easy to design and provides convenience in use.